Pollito
by Sakura-Star
Summary: .:SasuSaku:.'Analizó el porte de su rival. El animal lo miraba con desafío y malicia. Miró a los ojos del pollito, y sintió como si se burlara de él…es más ¡se estaba burlando de él'...Porque Sasuke Uchiha no perdería a su novia por un pollo /For Lolly/


**Disclaimer Aplicado.**  
_Espero disfruten de la lectura. Sé que morirán de la risa en algunas partes. Nos leemos abajo.  
Este fic, _**Lolly**, _es para tí._

En Honor a mi fallecida mascota, Sparkie, que me inspiró cuando aún seguía con vida. Te quiero Sparkie (K)

* * *

-

**Pollito**

-

_Pio, pio, pio, pio…_

Aún sentía el canturreo del pollo resonando en su cabeza.

No podía soportar más a ese bendito animal. Lo estaba volviendo loco.

—¡Sasuke! —lo llamó Sakura con una sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban vigorosamente— Mira como me sigue… ¿no es tierno? —preguntó ella cargando el pequeño pollito amarillo, que seguía los pasos de Sakura tan cual lo hacía con la gallina. Ella daba un paso, y el pollito seguía su pie.

Sasuke solo la miraba fastidiado desde el sofá en el que estaba sentado. Ya estaba harto de ese pollito. Encima de que nunca se callaba, parecía que Sakura quería más al pollito que a él… ¡a él!

—¡Mira! —chilló ella, separándose considerablemente del tierno animal— Chilla más fuerte cuando me alejo… ¡como tú! —comparó con inocencia, sin saber lo que eso provocó en el joven.

A Sasuke le tembló un nervio ante tal comparación. ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a compararlo con semejante animal; con esa cosa amarillenta que chillaba más que una sierra?

Y Sakura seguía jugando con su pollito, como una niña con un juguete nuevo, olvidando por completo de la existencia de su novio. En ese momento, Sasuke ocupaba, con suerte, un cuarto plano para ella.

El pelinegro, al sentirse ignorado, trató de llamar su atención quitándose la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Un intento de llamar su atención dejando su hermoso cuerpo sólo con una camisa negra un poco pegada. Se quitó sensualmente lo que lo cubría del frío y…

_Primer intento: Fallido._

Sakura seguía acariciando al pollito con toda la dulzura del mundo, la cual Sasuke exigía mentalmente. Ignorándolo como si él no estuviera allí.

Ok… el llamar su atención sacándose la chaqueta no había funcionado. Quizás si se quitaba algo más, la mente algo morbosa y penosa de su novia sería atraída hacia su cuerpo, recuperando la atención que le pertenecía.

Se quitó los pantalones, quedando en bóxers, y se recostó en el sofá lentamente, mientras suspiraba sonoramente. Volteó su cara, esperando ver a Sakura babeando o sonrojada pero…

_Segundo Intento: Fallido._

Sakura, esta vez, estaba de espaldas tratando de ponerle un lazo de color rojo al pollito, el cual chillaba incómodo.

_Su cuerpo, el que Sakura tanto apreciaba, estaba siendo ignorado por un pollo. ¡Por un simple y estúpido pollo!._

Ya. Se calmaría y llamaría su atención de otra manera… no podía caer tan bajo como para tenerle… rencor a ese animal.

Examinó su alrededor, buscando algo que lo ayudara a pensar de manera más rápida en otra cosa. Y su bombillo se prendió cuando vio su guitarra en una esquina. A Sakura le encantaba que el tocara la guitarra. La tomó en sus brazos, y colocando las manos en la posición adecuada; comenzó a sonar una música suave… Seguro Sakura, en menos de dos segundos, estaría allí diciéndole cosas melos– –

—¡Calla Sasuke! ¡Deja de tocar! ¡No escucho a Sparkie! —oyó que le gritaba su novia. _Su _novia. La que tanto le rogaba que le tocara todos los días, la misma novia que se derretía en sus brazos cuando le tocaba a ella… exactamente la misma que lo había mandado a callar, _porque no podía escuchar a su pollo. Al estúpido pollo._

_Tercer intento: Fallido._

No podía creerlo

Sasuke Uchiha no podía creerlo.

Estaba siendo ignorado por un estúpido, simple y corriente pollo.

¡Su novia lo había cambiado por un pollo chillón!

Esto no se quedaría así…

No perdería ante ese pollo lo que tanto le costó recuperar. No señor. Él, no iba a permitirse ser cambiado por ese animal de color amarillo.

Se levantó firme, con pasos elegantes y seguros. Se acercó a la espalda de su novia y la atrapó con sus brazos posesivamente. Le besó el cuello con ternura y empezó a subir cuando…

¡TAS!

Sakura le había propinado un codazo tan fuerte en el abdomen que se había encogido, y cerrado los ojos, del dolor— ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?! —exigió saber con la voz un poco ronca y apagada por el reciente golpe.

—¡Estabas aplastando a Sparkie!. ¡Qué poca consideración tienes, Sasuke! ¿Acaso querías matarlo? —gritó ella con dolor, como si hubieran herido a su madre.

Era un pollo. Un simple y corriente pollo— Es un pollo, Sakura. ¿Sabes que eso es lo que comes, solo que más grande? —ironizó, para hacerla entender _que era un simple pollo._

Sakura abrió sus ojos como platos, alejando el pollito (que se encontraba en sus manos) de Sasuke, echándolas para atrás— ¡Eso es! ¡Quieres matar a Sparkie para después comértelo! — gritó, histérica— ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Ya no te quiero! —chilló, con los ojos aguados.

Seguidamente, Sasuke se encontró a sí mismo en la puerta de entrada de la casa de la chica (únicamente con sus bóxers y su camisa. El resto de la ropa había sido tirada a su cara hace pocos segundos y había resbalado hasta el suelo), con su cara petrificada a pocos centímetros de la madera que componía el portal. Otro nervio le tembló.

Sakura, su novia, su compañera, su mejor amiga…lo había botado de la casa por un malentendido… No, no. Lo había botado _¡por culpa del estúpido pollo!._

Y pasó.

Sintió su cuerpo contraerse, tenso. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos escarlata, mientras las aspas giraban con furia y afán. La sangre fluía descontroladamente por sus venas. Su mandíbula y puños fuertemente apretados y las venas un sus manos y cuello resaltaban notablemente. La locura y la sed corrían desenfrenadas por sus venas

_Venganza._

Sentía por todo su cuerpo la sed de venganza. Venganza de esa criatura que había provocado que ella lo ignorara, y había causado que peleara con su novia.

_Si. Se vengaría de ese amarillento y chillón animal._

Tras mostrar una sonrisa maléfica y hueca, se dio la vuelta, preparando su plan.

_El plan con el que se vengaría de ese estúpido pollo._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sakura preparaba alegremente, en un pequeño platico de plástico, lo que sería la comida de su Sparkie.

—Tranquilo Sparkie. Mamá ya va para allá con tu comida —canturreó con alegría llevando el platico hasta la mesa de la sala, donde el pollo reclamaba su presencia.

Le puso el platico al frente de él, le revolvió cariñosamente los pelos de su cabecita y luego fue rápidamente a buscar uno igual, pero lleno de agua.

Se quedó viendo como el picoteaba las pequeñas semillas, y de vez en cuando tomaba un poco de agua, subiendo su cabecita para tragarla.

Era la cosita más tierna que había visto en su vida. Sobre todo cuando la seguía, o cuando chillaba al ella alejarse.

Frunció el ceño de repente. No podía creer que Sasuke había tratado de matar a Sparkie. ¿Enserio quería comérselo? ¿Cómo podía pensar en eso de una cosita tan linda y hermosa?

Definitivamente, Sasuke era un egoísta, un monstruo.

Lo que no llegó a entender, era… ¿qué hacía Sasuke casi desnudo, únicamente con su camisa y sus bóxers?.

Bah… quizás le había dado calor y por eso se lo había quitado.

Sparkie chilló acurrucándose en su brazo, que reposaba en la mesa baja. Ella sonrió, cargándolo para llevarlo a darse un baño.

Quería que quedara limpiecito.

_Olvidando por completo la existencia de su novio… una vez más._

-

-

-

Sasuke sonrió burlón mientras caminaba por las calles, camino a la casa de su novia.

Su plan era simplemente perfecto.

Entraría y le daría a Sakura el ramo de flores que tenía en sus manos, dejando la puerta de la entrada abierta _accidentalmente._ Ella iría a buscar agua y un porrón, y en ese momento tiraría al pollo por la ventana y la cerraría. Así cuando ella volviera, él confesaría no haber visto al animal, deduciendo que quizás se había escapado por la puerta, y le tocaría consolar a su pobre y triste novia.

Era perfecto, no tenía fallo.

Tocó el timbre de la casa de la chica y a los pocos segundos Sakura le abrió con una sonrisa, la cual cambió a una mueca de enfado en cuanto le vio la cara.

—¿Qué quieres, Sasuke? ¿Intentar comerte a Sparkie de nuevo? —le preguntó, sarcástica y molesta, cruzándose de brazos.

Él negó con la cabeza, colocó una media sonrisa, y mostró la mano que tenía escondido en la espalda, dejando ver a la chica el hermoso ramo de flores que le ofrecía.

Inmediatamente pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos, y como su boca formaba una perfecta 'O' por la sorpresa. _Ya había caído en la trampa. _

_Fase 1: Completa._

Tal como había planeado, ella recibió las flores con mucho gusto, dándole besos, mimos y palabras cariñosas por cantidad. Como debía ser.

Y tal como lo esperó, ella lo dejó en la sala, _donde el bendito pollo dormía envuelto en unas mantas,_ y luego de pronunciar un "Vuelvo enseguida" se perdió tras la puerta de la cocina.

_Fase 2: Completa._

Sasuke no esperó más y tomó al pollito, el cual se despertó inmediatamente y comenzó a chillar. El pelinegro, rápidamente lo cubrió con la manta y prácticamente trotó hasta la ventana, la abrió y justo cuando iba a lanzar al pollito, escuchó:

—¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¡¿Qué rayos intentas hacerle a Sparkie?! —_Rayos, rayos, rayos y centellas. Estaba frito._

Tragó fuertemente y se volteó, encontrando a la persona más aterradora que había visto en su vida.

Su novia parecía _Medusa _en esos momentos. Daba mucho, mucho miedo. P-pero a él no, por supuesto.

Se escucharon cosas romperse, caer, golpes, más cosas cayendo y por supuesto más golpes.

No pasaron cinco minutos más, cuando Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la cera, con un aura venenosa que mataría a quien se le acercara.

_Su venganza se hacía cada vez más peligrosa._

No podía subestimar al pollo. Era inteligente. Justo cuando iba a tirarlo por la ventaba había empezado a chillar más fuerte que en otras ocasiones.

_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido pollo._

Ahora Sakura estaba el triple de molesta con él, porque pensaba que quería echar al pollo a los gatos callejeros.

_No sería mala idea, _pensó. Más su único objetivo había sido sacarlo de la casa de Sakura, de la vida de ésta, para volver a tener su puesto como lo más importante.

Furioso, resignado y muy frustrado regresó caminando a su casa.

Ni una sola persona se le acercó, siendo conscientes de que si se le acercaban, morirían.

_Pero… entonces les pregunto yo… ¿Naruto tiene conciencia?_

No, definitivamente no. Al parecer estaba hueco en ese sentido. Quizás las cucarachas jugaban cartas en donde se supone que debía estar su sentido común (xD)

—¡OOiii Teeeeeeemeee! —canturreó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—Hn —_una vena resaltó en el cuello de Sasuke._

—¿Cómo estás?. ¿Por qué estás tan solo? —_los puños del pelinegro se cerraron fuertemente, al igual que su mandíbula._

—Cállate —siseó Sasuke, como si de una serpiente se tratara. No quería recordar la razón por la cual había sido botado de la casa de su novia. NO quería recordarlo ni oírlo.

—Pensé que estarías con Sakura-chan — '_Venganza, venganza, venganza, venganza…_' es lo único que rondaba por la mente del joven Uchiha

—_Hn _

—¿Viste a su nueva mascota? El polli– —

Antes de que Naruto pudiera terminar de decir la palabra _Pollito_, se escuchó un sonoro estruendo en toda Konoha. Lo único que la gente pudo presenciar, fue a un chico, o por lo menos eso había sido minutos antes de ser enterrado unos cuantos metros bajo tierra con infinidades de moretones.

-

-

-

Una semana.

Una larga, tediosa y estúpida semana le había tomado para que Sakura lo perdonara. Y no es que se hubiera arrodillado ni nada de eso. No. Es solo que ella necesitaba de él, así que no duró mucho en perdonarlo… cuando él ni siquiera pidió perdón. _No pediría perdón, porque no había hecho nada malo. _El tratar de eliminar a tu enemigo era uno de los fines principales de todo ninja, así que no cometía ningún tabú o algo por el estilo… Sólo cumplía con su trabajo. _Eliminar a la competencia._

Ella había dicho "Bueno, te perdono porqué sé que no puedes vivir sin mí, pero que no vuelva a pasar ¿Ok, Sasuke-kun?" y lo peor de todo es que lo había dicho sonriendo. Hn. Era _obvio _que ella era la que no podía vivir sin él.

En esos momentos, se encontraba pensando en cómo hacer que Sakura cayera a sus pies de nuevo porque… hacía una semana que no estaba con ella, pero hacía _dos _largas y tortuosas semanas que no hacía el amor con Sakura. Y todo por culpa del jodido pollo. Siempre que comenzaba sus caricias que tanto volvían loca a la pelirrosada, el pollito chillaba, desviando la atención de su novia. Pero ya vería… no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, y menos por una simple bola de pelos amarilla.

Al divisar la oportunidad perfecta, cuando el pollo se encontraba comiendo, siendo recientemente atendido, y Sakura sentada en el sillón leyendo una revista, no perdió más tiempo y se acercó a ella.

Se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo posesivo por su cintura, atrayéndola a él. Besó su cuello con lentitud, escuchando los suspiros de su acompañante y una suave risa. Con la mano libre, Sasuke tomó la revista y la tiró por algún lado de la sala, y sin esperar más la recostó en el cómodo mueble, acomodándose arriba de ella mientras acariciaba con sensual experiencia su plana barriga.

—S-Sasuke-kun… aquí n-no, no q-quiero que el 'niño' lo vea —susurró ahogadamente Sakura, mientras intentaba luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra el deseo que su lujurioso novio le provocaba.

—Hn… Sakura, cállate —le contestó "amablemente" Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que fabricaba con su boca un camino de húmedos y ardientes besos en el cuello de su amante.

—P-Pero… —quiso interrumpir, mas los labios del Uchiha hicieron imposible su tarea. El primer contacto de sus bocas fue desesperado y fogoso. Al parecer, por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke se encontraba más "apasionado" de lo habitual.

La remera de él ya estaba descansando en el suelo, al igual que la ceñida cremallera de ella. El ambiente se tornó, de pronto, un tanto acalorado. Las caricias se hicieron presentes entre los dos amantes; los besos eran por demás libidinosos, y los ahogados gemidos no tardaron en aparecer.

Todo indicaba que terminaría en una noche de pasión entre esos dos novios. Como tantas veces…

Hasta que…

Pio Pio Pio…

—¡Sparkie! —gritó muy alarmada Sakura. De un fuerte manotazo, sacó de encima suyo a Sasuke, yendo directamente a su 'pequeño'. El moreno bufó sin nada de disimulo. ¡Ese pollo lo hacía adrede!. Tal vez sea de tamaño pequeño, y su cabecita no sea más grande que su pulgar, pero… había muchos pensamientos maquiavélicos en su contra escondidos en ese retorcida mente de ave.

Sakura, por su parte, estaba horrorizada, ¡¿Cómo había permitido que los castos y dulces ojos de su pollito vieran tal escena!? Definitivamente, tendría que "castigar" a Sasuke por su atrevimiento.

—Uchiha…—no empezábamos bien. Sakura lo llamó por su apellido— ¿Te das cuenta que por poco Sparkie nos ve haciendo 'eso'?

'_Exagerada'_, pensó— Sakura… —respondió él, con voz pasiva— Es sólo un pollo…

Había tocado un tema muy sensible para la Haruno— ¡No es sólo un pollo! —chillaba escandalizada— Es parte de nuestra familia, ¡Es Sparkie Uchiha Haruno! —La cara de Sasuke era 

un poema— ¡Es como nuestro hijo! ¡Y tú te atreves a despreciarlo! Ya verás Sasuke, veras que no tendrías que haberte metido con 'mi pequeño'.

'_Qué histérica y gritona es_', pensó, más no contesto, ¿Qué más daba? Sakura Haruno no le atemorizaba. Al contrario, él era el que imponía el orden, el respeto. Sakura no podía amenazarlo con nada.

—¡Sin sexo por un mes! —el tiempo se había detenido— O por lo menos, hasta que te disculpes con Sparkie —diciendo eso, salió como un torbellino de la habitación, junto con aquel pollo, quien piaba feliz.

Esperen un minuto. Tal vez el escucho mal. Sakura no hablaba en serio.

¿Sin sexo por un mes… por un pollo?

No, no… definitivamente había escuchado mal… ¿o no?

Gruñó. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!. Lo odiaba. Aquel animal estaba transformando su vida en un infierno.

—Jodido pollo… —Sasuke estaba furioso. Muy furioso. Él podía permitir que le robara la atención de su novia. Que lo gozara. Hasta que lo humillara. Pero el sexo… el sexo era sagrado.

_Esto… esto era la guerra._

-

-

-

Analizó el porte de su nuevo rival. El pequeño animal lo observaba con un toque de desafío y malicia. Sasuke miró a los ojos del pollito, y sintió como si este se burlara de él… es más, ¡se estaba burlando de él!

Mataría a ese animal.

Es que… No era que tenía celos del pollo. No… ¡Era que el estúpido animal le estaba quitando a su novia!

Gozaba… el animal gozaba estando apretado contra los senos de Sakura. Era un pervertido del demonio… ¡y lo peor es que lo miraba a él, a ÉL!

Se lo restregaba en la cara el bendito animal…

Claro. Como por su culpa no podría tocar ese cuerpo, el astuto le restregada todo en su cara.

Pero ya vería… tenía la venganza perfecta. ¡Ese pollo no se burlaría más de un Uchiha! ¡Y mucho menos de él!

Ya se había encargado de tener todo listo esa misma mañana

Había ido, bajo su propio riesgo, hasta la oficina de Tsunade muy entrada en la mañana. Había abierto la primera gaveta que se le cruzó, y había encontrado Sake. Había agarrado todos los que pudo. Es más, por curiosidad, había levantado los cojines del sofá allí, y había encontrado botellas de Sake escondidas.

'_Esta mujer…'_ es lo único que había pasado por su mente. Definitivamente, la Quinta no tenía remedio.

Había salido sigilosamente de allí, y no había dejado rastro de su estadía. _Pensó… más no se percató de que un Kunai con el símbolo Uchiha que Sakura le había regalado, había caído silenciosamente en el sofá._

Todo había salido a la perfección. Tenía Sake; así que ahora solo le faltaba encontrar la oportunidad, y se le presentó.

Vertió el líquido con satisfacción. Su novia y el animal estaban haciendo no se qué en la sala, así que él había aprovechado el momento y se había escapada con la excusa del baño. Contempló con mofa como el agua del pollo se tornaba un poco más amarillenta, pero con lo idiota que era el pollo, ni lo notaría.

Botó la evidencia y se regresó a donde estaba su novia con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¿Dónde estabas, Sasuke? —preguntó Sakura con ligera sospecha, examinando su cara con desconfianza.

—En el baño —se excusó. Pretendió estar indignado, y le dijo —. Pero ya que estas tan al pendiente de esa _cosa_, no me prestaste atención a mí, _TU novio_, cuando te lo dije ¿no es así, Sakura?

—¡Sparkie, no hagas eso! —_completamente ignorado._

Sasuke apretó sus puños y respiró profundo. Hoy acabaría todo esto, así que solo debía esperar un poco más… solo un poco.

—Hn.

—Bueno pequeño, ya es hora de que vayas a dormir porque mamá ya se va a acostar —le habló, lo cual Sasuke consideró completamente ridículo, pensando '_Como si te entendiera'._

El pelinegro siguió a su chica hasta una habitación del primer piso, donde el animal tenía una ponchera donde dormía, con cómodas sábanas _que, en algún momento, habían sido de Sasuke, _y que ahora eran utilizadas para el animal, y su pote con agua y otro con comida. Y, por supuesto, unas dos hojas de periódico, ya que Sakura aún conservaba la esperanza de que el pollo hiciera sus necesidades allí y no por toda la casa.

Ella lo dejó que tomara una cantidad considerable de _agua _y luego, ambos, salieron de allí cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La mujer se estiró y se volteó hacia su novio— Ya yo me voy a acostar ¿Vienes?

—Adelántate

Sakura se encogió de hombros y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Cuando se perdió de la vista del chico, éste abrió la puerta del 'dormitorio' del pollo, lo tomó en sus manos y le metió el pico en el platico con 'agua'. Cuando creyó que había ingerido suficiente como para que estuviera perdido por un buen tiempo, y así lo dejara en paz con su novia, lo soltó, lo colocó en su ponchera y salió de allí cerrando la puerta.

No pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, felicitándose su victoria.

'_Después de todo, soy Sasuke Uchiha. Eso le enseñará a no meterse más conmigo' _pensó, mientras subía las escaleras hacia la habitación principal.

Se encerró en el baño y giró las llaves de la ducha, dejando que el agua cayera y comenzara a calentarse. Aprovechó el momento y se cepilló los dientes, para luego desvestirse y meterse a la ducha, disfrutando del agua caliente.

Sakura oyó que la puerta de la habitación se abría y cerraba nada sutilmente, provocando que se despertara de su recién adquirido sueño. No abrió los ojos, tratando de conservar la pesadez que éstos aún poseían para volver a dormir y se acomodó mejor. Sintió un peso subir a la cama y, culpando a su imaginación, creyó haber oído un "hip".

Sintió un varonil peso sobre su cuerpo y sonrió de medio lado. Aún con los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa en su rostro, logró alcanzar su cabeza y metió su mano entre sus hilos _supuestamente negros _y empezó a hacerle jugadas. Frunció el seño y esas jugadas se transformaron en jalones de pelo, ya que… ¿Sasuke se había cortado el cabello?

Abrió los ojos y contempló, _horrorizada, _lo que estaba en frente de ella.

Cabello rubio y corto, tez morena junto a marcas de bigotes gatunos en ambas mejillas y unos ojos terriblemente azules. Sin olvidar sus mejillas sonrosadas y su sonrisa de idiota.

—Dios mío… —murmuró terror. _El aura a muerte ya podía sentirse florecer en la habitación._

—Jeje… e-esto no es lo que parece Sakura-chan, yo puedo–_hip…_ explicarlo….

La pelirrosada sentía como cada poro de su piel aclamaba con intensidad despellejar a aquel hombre. Su sed de sangre se despertó de repente, contrayendo todas sus facciones, provocando que sus ojos hicieran la ilusión de parecer teñirse de rojo. Naruto se preguntó si el Sharingan podía pasarse de un cuerpo a otro, tras tragar sonoramente. Su estado de ebriedad no le impedía saber que estaba a punto de morir

—Lo diré una sola vez Naruto… —mierda, aquel dulce tono de voz era sencillamente escalofriante— Explícame qué haces en mi casa, en mi cuarto, en mi cada y ¡ARRIBA MÍO!

—Yo… este… Sakura-chan… es t-todo un mal entendido… esto…

Demasiado tarde. Sakura ya no lo escuchaba.

Sí, sí, Naruto estaba que se hacía en los pantalones, pero sus ojos se abrieron más, y por su espalda recorrió un horrendo escalofrío al sentir una segunda presencia matadora.

Su cara estaba tan tensa que para poder voltearla tuvo que hacer varios movimientos, haciéndolo ver como si de una marioneta rota se tratara. Y, en ese momento, deseó haber muerto a manos del Akatsuki. Quizás ellos tendrían más compasión que esos dos demonios que estaban con él en esa habitación.

La sombría capa negra que no dejaba ver los ojos de Sasuke, era incluso más escalofriante que ver su Sharingan. Su cuerpo entero estaba tensado, e, incluso en esos momentos, el escaso bóxer que Sasuke poseía no le quitaba ni un poco lo escalofriante. Las dos auras eran altamente mortíferas. No sabía si temerle a la furia de celos del único sobreviviente del clan más poderoso de toda Konoha o a la kunoichi con más fuerza que su cuerpo había podido recibir.

Oh, sí… porque los puños de Sakura-chan cuando está muy molesta… eran peores que los que usa en las batallas. Pero… ¡era Sasuke Uchiha el otro sujeto de quien se hablaba!

¡Demonios! Se haría en los pantalones si no se iba de allí inmediatamente.

Se levantó, primero con cuidado, y cuando estuvo en una posición segura para correr, lo hizo como si su vida dependiera de ello. _Aunque, literalmente, sí lo dependía._

Naruto corría a una velocidad tan impresionante que, por más imposible que pareciera, casi no se podía distinguir su cuerpo. Sakura lo seguía con frenesí, presa de la furia casi con el mismo paso.

¿Y Sasuke? Sasuke se encontraba pasos más adelante, con el rostro sombrío. Agarró un cordel, lo amarró a un poste y lo extendió en el suelo por toda la calle. Se agachó, y esperó a oír los gritos desesperados de Naruto y justo cuando iba a pasar, jaló de la cuerda, y…

¡PLAS!

Naruto calló de frente contra en suelo, tras tropezar con un cordón tensado. Mareado, dolido, y dejando que las lágrimas de derrota cayeran por sus mejillas, levantó el rostro para ver a la cosa más fea que jamás tuvo la desdicha de ver… Ya va. Eso no era una cosa… Era _Sasuke__._

Gritó como niña e intentó escapar. Movía sus pies frenéticamente, pero por alguna razón sentía que no se movía del mismo lugar. Sasuke lo sujetaba.

—¡AHHHH! ¡No quiero morir tan joven! ¡Aún tengo que ser Hokage y humillarte, Sasuke! —la fuerza ejercida en el agarre de Sasuke aumentó— ¡Tengo que comer más de 15 platos de ramen en un día para superar mi propio record! ¡Y aún queda mucha gente que debe conocer el nombre de Uzumaki Nar-- —

—Cállate. _Cállate_. **Cállate** —y se calló. Puso cara de angelito y con ojos de borrego regañado volteó su carita para encontrarse a _Medusa_ y a _Hulk._

—¡Waaaaah! ¡Quiero a mi mami, quiero a mi mami, quiero a mi mami! —imploraba— ¡Lo siento Sasuke, Sakura-chan! ¡No volveré a pretender ser Sparkie nunca más! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Todo fue culpa de Kiba! ¡Fue una apues… —Se calló al darse cuenta de que _había hablado demás… _

_'Je, je…moriré'_

—_¿Qué dijiste?_ —dijeron en coro Sakura y Sasuke.

Y hubo un lapsus de tiempo en el que las mentes de Sakura y de Sasuke quedaron en blanco.

Y entonces el Uchiha hizo memoria: se había semi desnudado enfrente _del pollo, _había tocado su secreta guitarra en frente_ del pollo, _había sido botado de casa de su novia(casa momentánea de ambos, por capricho de Sasuke) enfrente _del pollo,_ había intentado tener sexo con su novia enfrente _del pollo _y ¡Había pasado los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida, enfrente _DEL POLLO,_ que resultó ser…Naruto.

Naruto.

Naruto.

El baka de Naruto

El Usuratonkachi

El idiota más grande del mundo

Su rival

Su oponente

Su compañero

Su _amigo_

El… el… el… _¡EL_ _BOCÓN MÁS GRANDE DE TODA KONOHA!_

_Oh, Naruto…_El pobre no recordaría, _accidentalmente_, nada de lo sucedido.

—_Morirás _—fue todo lo que escuchó.

Seguidamente, una enorme explosión se escuchó en todo el centro de Konoha, seguida de un "**¡****KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!**" alertando a los ANBUS y demás ninjas para la batalla. Al llegar los guerreros allí, lograron encontrar a una persona cuyo rostro no pudieron reconocer por las deformaciones, y lograron identificar gracias a los escombros que quedaron de sus ropas.

Algunos dicen que fueron los de Akatsuki que intentaron llevarse a Naruto, otros dicen que Itachi Uchiha había regresado de la tumba, y otros dicen que el fantasma de uno del Clan había sido despertado, ya que, tras el cráter de unos diez metros de profundidad que se formó en el suelo, había evidencia de que habían atacado con fuego, debido a las cenizas y las llamas que aun no se apagaban.

Nadie supo jamás el origen del ataque, pero hubo ligeras sospechas del único sobreviviente. Lo extraño, fue que al ir a revisar si Sasuke estaba en su momentánea casa, lo encontraron plácidamente dormido, con su novia acurrucada en su pecho.

Incluso, cuando la gente va al hospital y le pregunta _a lo que quedó de Naruto_ que le había pasado, éste se hacía encima o su ritmo cardíaco se volvía loco.

-

-

-

Sasuke por fin celebraba su victoria. Tenía a su novia de vuelta, todo estaba en orden y nada le arrebataba la atención que se merecía.

Todo era perfecto…

Absolutamente todo estaba bajo control

No había nada que preocuparse

O eso creía…

—_**¡SASUKE UCHIHA!**_ —escupió su bebida.

Oh, si… Sasuke, ahora, conocería la furia de una Tsunade cuyo **atesorado**Sake, había desaparecido_ misteriosamente._

Sakura, a su lado tragó fuerte y dijo— Nunca olvides que te amo… —¿Una despedida? No, quizás un… "nos veremos en el otro mundo"

* * *

**Valeria: **¿Cómo se encuentran mis queridos y amados lectores?. ¿Les gustó la idea?. ¿Estuvo buena?. ¿Mala?.  
Es una idea que vino a mí desde hace mucho, y me costó _mucho _trabajo llevarla hasta donde está ahora. Es un fic que se me ocurrió gracias a mi ex-mascota, Sparkie, un pollito que mi primo ganó en un evento, y que pronto se convirtió en mi sombra. Pero, desgraciadamente falleció, y las ideas se fueron de mí.  
Este es un fic que va Dedicado, también y no menos importante, a mi querida **Lolly Tenkawa **(Lolly-Polly!! xD) varias de las escenas que vieron allá arriba, fueron obra de esta magnífica autora. Así que ella también merece sus aplausos.  
La idea de que Naruto fuera Sparkie, fue de una de mis amigas **Karura Hime **(Karlita!!), así que ella también se los merece.  
Fue un fic que, en realidad, entre nosotras tres construimos.

Espero hayan disfrutado del fic. ¡Me tiene que decir a ver qué tal les pareció!. ¡Es mi primer fic **Humor**! xD  
Los quiero un montón. Espero sus comentarios. Me voy de campamento por **tres semanas** el 27(hasta el 16) y si podré escribir, será en un cuaderno. Me despido hasta entonces.

El 27 de Julio, es el cumple de mi amigo Gabriel, así que **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Baby!** xD ¡Te deseo lo mejor, y muchos, muchos más besos para ti!

Nos leemos. ¡Bye! Cuídense


End file.
